My Hotshot Baby
by Lunan95
Summary: Two Cars shorts in one chapter! Featuring Doc, Alice and baby!Lightning. AU, because Alice is alive, Lightning was born in 1986, they live in Radiator Springs and Doc crashed anyway in '54. One humanized and one carsfied! Exclusive shorties, baby fluff! Read, love and review, please! I write more shorties if I'll get more than 10 reviews. Be nice! Until then...KA-CHOW!


**My Hotshot Baby **

Some small baby fluff I wanted to write.

Featuring Doc, Alice and baby!Lightning. AU because Alice is alive and they're living in Radiator Springs. Well, Doc crashed anyway in '54, but Lightning is born 1986 (ironically twist, I know). Some of them is humanized, some isn't.

Well, here we go!

* * *

Cryings (humanized)

Doc woke up in the middle of the night, he had a feeling that something was wrong and then he heard his baby son, Lightning's crying. Fearing for the worst, he got up faster than anyone could shout "Piston Cup".

But then he saw his wife, Alice, sitting in a rocking chair with Lightning, trying to comfort him. However, Lightning continued his crying.

"Sch, please, baby. Don't cry, mommy is here..."

Doc finally got up and walked to Alice, who looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Hudson, I can't make him stop crying. He's not hungry, I checked his diaper and everything. He just crying."

"Maybe he had a nightmare..." suggested Doc, worried that something could be serious. He never dealt with crying little infants before and Lightning was his first child.

"Oh! I know!" exclaimed Alice, standing up and turned to her husband.

"You do?" asked Doc and raised a brow, curious how she could all of sudden know what was wrong.

Then she lifted baby Lightning into Doc's arms and whispered "Maybe he wants to see daddy".

Then Doc sat down at bed, still holding Lightning, who stopped crying and stared at his daddy. Doc returned it with a soft smile and caressed his cheek.

"You're adorable, ya know that?" he said softly and wrapped the blanket around his baby. The he began to rock Lightning back and forth, he began to close his eyes and soon Lightning was fast asleep. His breathing was even and he looks more adorable and innocent while he was sleeping.

"I love you, son." whispered Doc and kissed Lightning at the forehead, Alice was still sitting at the rocking chair, now smiling delighted.

"I knew he'll love you, Hudson. You're a good father."

Doc blushed and walked to the crib to put Lightning in bed, he was still asleep. To imagine, Lightning was only crying because he wanted attention from his daddy.

* * *

Bath

"Light! Come here, son!"

Doc had chased Lightning around, who raced away fast and was finally giving a reason for his name. The only bad thing was Lightning was escaping from a bath and Doc was beginning lose some energy from running after him.

"How much energy has the boy, anyway?" muttered Doc, while Lightning escaped from him for the twelfth time that day.

Suddenly, Doc thought up of a plan. He smirked, this time that little hot rod won't get away easily.

"Oh, i guess we won't see the King _racing_ today, since naughty little Lighty won't get his bath..." he said with a high and clear voice so Lightning would hear him, wherever he was hiding.

And as Doc predicted, Lightning drove faster. This time he was racing to his dad, but the little he knew, Doc had something else in store for him.

"Nut faiw! I wanna see King, I wanna see wacing, daddy!"

"Not until you'll get your bath..."

Lightning blue eyes widened and he tried to make a run for it, but since he was too close his dad, Doc catched him easy.

"Gotcha!"

"MOMMYYY! HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPP MEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Lightning, trying to escape again. But his dad hold a fast grip on him, making it impossible for him to run.

Alice, who had run the water in the right temperature during the whole morning, looked up when her husband came with their hotshot baby successfully.

"I'm sorry, honey. You'll get your bath, no matter what."

Lightning was spinning his little wheels faster, he thought if he continued doing it, his daddy would lose his grip and he was able to escape. Instead, Doc tried to put him in the bathtub and managed with it.

"NOOO! WHYY?" he cried out and tried to run again. But it was useless since he was in the water, in the bathtub. Then he began to splash water on his dad, to let him go.

"STOP IT! ALICE! I NEED HELP HERE!"

Alice just laughed at the random and hilarious scene, Lightning were splashing water on his father's face and poor Hudson tried to make him stop that. She just drove calmed to the mayhem and got a hold of Lightning's two front tires.

"Lighty is a naughty boy, don't cause your poor daddy trouble." said Alice and winked to Hudson, who got her signal.

"Momma, I dun't wike baths. That's the only time Daddy chase me. I wanna Daddy chase me more."

"Oh? Is that's why? Well, brace yourself, then."

"Why?"

The next moment Lightning knew was his dad was putting some baby shampoo on him and began to scrub him. Lightning, feeling the shampoo was cold and started to shake his parents' wheels off his own small wheels.

"Lightning, stop it!" said Alice, struggling to get a hold of him and for not having a laugh attack. Her husband had a harder time, she saw his patience slowly dying.

The red baby-car started to shook his body and soon all the bubbles started to flow around the bathroom, Alice lost her grip on Lightning. Lightning back wheels continued spinning without success and he started to splash water on his dad again. Only this time, there weren't only water, it was shampoo bubbles as well.

"Light! For heaven's sake, STOP IT! Alice, help me here!"

Alice couldn't hold her anymore and broke into laughter when she saw her husband looking like Santa Car.

"LET ME GOOO! SHAMPOO IS TOO COLD! MOMMY, MAKE HIM STOP!" Lightning cried out.

Alice smiled and started to shower him with water instead, technically he was done scrubbing and needed soon get away from the bath before he freezes over. Lightning stopped struggling and shut his eyes in pleasure when he felt the warm water. It was clear that he liked this better than the shampoo and the scrubbing.

All of sudden, Alice smirked mischievously and started to squirting water on her poor husband, who was too shocked to say anything. She continued that until he was also clean and Lightning laughed delighted.

"You know what, darling? I prefer when my handsome husband and my cute son is both clean from bubbles."

Doc just stared at her, unable to say anything in case to he would say anything unkindly and started to dry off his hotshot son on a soft and fluffy towel.

"It's very hard to give you a bath, Light." he sighed, but still smiled softly when he saw his son yawning and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Now what?**

**That was cute, wasn't it? I love baby fluff! That's so terribly cute and I managed to do one carsfied and one humanized! That means that I have progressed!**

**I might do more...but not until I get at least 10 reviews, then we're talking!**

**Sincerely,**

**~Lunan95**


End file.
